ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Oscar at the Shores
Arriving at the land of Oz, the gang are stunned by the colorful appearance. Reia: Beautiful... Kiva: And colorful... Nate: Wow... This is so cool. Reia: Okay. Oscar Diggs should be here any minute. Cleo: How did you know? - Reia pointed at the hot air balloon descended into the waterfall behind them. Kiva: Is that Oscar? Reia: In person. Kiva: Whoa... Is he going to be alright? Reia: He would. Silver Fang: If we're going to find Juggernaut, we need a guide or some kind. Kiva: I think Quorra should lead us. Quorra: Wish I can, but I have no knowledge of this area. Kiva: Well, that stinks. Silver Fang: Wait.. Someone's coming. Kiva: Crud... - The gang stood ready when a witch appeared before them. ???: Excuse me? Are you all with the Wizard? Reia: Wizard? Kiva: Actually, he is a magician. ???: Ma-gi-cian? Kiva: Yeah, it means he can perform magic tricks. ???: Like a Wizard? Kiva: Pretty much. Except the tricks are harmless. ???: Well, he can approve with time. Oh! Excuse me.. I'm Theodora the Good. Reia: (Theodora.. Her condition is something else..) Kiva: Please to meet you, Theodora. I'm Kiva. Theodora: Please to meet you, Kiva. These are your companions? Kiva: Yeah. This is Quorra, Silver Fang, Ranamon, Nate, Cleo and-- Reia: Reia. Theodora: You seem serious. Is everything alright, Reia? Kiva: Reia? What's wrong? Reia: ..Nothing. What about this 'Wizard' you speak of? Theodora: Well, it's difficult to explain properly. Kiva: Well? Theodora: They say that- - Before Theodora can explain, Oscar Diggs finally washed up by the shore, meeting the gang and the witch for the first time. Reia: I would get out of the lake if I were you. Kiva: Yeah. - Oscar noticed too late when creatures of the lake attacked him. He got out of the lake as fast as he could. Kiva: Don't worry, Oscar. Oscar: Wait.. What? What's going on here?? Reia: It's best to let her explain. - A few minutes later, the gang make their way to Emerald City when a monster's voice is heard. Nate: Uh... What was that? Cleo: The witch's minion is looking for us. Nate: Wait, what? We just got here. Kiva: There's no time, hide! - The gang hide from the witch's minion for a few minutes and it flew away. Cleo: It's gone. Nate: Oh, good. Thought I would use my sleep dart for this. Cleo: You would, but don't forget about your ammunition. Nate: Oh, right. Kiva: You got a sleep dart? Nate: It's a present from my recent travels. Kiva: Nice. - The gang followed Theodora until they set up a campsite for the night. Reia looked at the stars when Kiva approuched her. Reia: ...I'm scared. Kiva: Really? Reia: Kiva, you have to understand. The opponent you are about to face is no fool. I can't fight her with this condition. Kiva: What? I know you can. Quorra: Not this time. To scan her properly, and figure out what's wrong with your master, Emerald City is the best chance we got. Kiva: okay Category:Scenes